


Infin che 'l mar fu sovra noi richiuso

by Flo_March



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Odyssey, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, post 2x10
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flo_March/pseuds/Flo_March
Summary: "Il capitano Flint non ha paura di niente, è temuto da tutti, rispettato, inarrestabile, ma James … James non lo conosce più nessuno, non c’è più nessuno a chiamarmi così."Le confessioni e il saluto del capitano alla donna che amava e che conosceva i suoi tormenti per nome.[Flint/Miranda], ambientato qualche tempo dopo la 2x10.
Relationships: Miranda Barlow & Captain Flint | James McGraw & Thomas Hamilton, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Infin che 'l mar fu sovra noi richiuso

L’oscurità della mia cabina è la prima cosa su cui si imbattono i miei occhi, dopo che la tua immagine è stata inghiottita dalle profondità della nave. Ti ho sognata di nuovo, forse sto diventando pazzo. Sicuramente ne è un segno il fatto che stia parlando con un fantasma che esiste solo nella mia testa, forse perché mi sei stata strappata così bruscamente che non ho avuto il tempo di accorgermene. O forse perché eri l’unica persona che mi era rimasta e ho paura di restare completamente solo con me stesso. Il capitano Flint non ha paura di niente, è temuto da tutti, rispettato, inarrestabile, ma James… James non lo conosce più nessuno, non c’è più nessuno a chiamarmi così. Non so nemmeno se esista ancora, probabilmente è morto anche lui in quel maledetto pavimento a Charles Town, anche se a volte si azzarda ad emergere per un istante; è un attimo, poi se ne va come quel ricercato di nome Flint di cui mi raccontava mio nonno. Che paradosso, credevo fosse Flint ad essere provvisorio, invece è finita che lui è rimasto e James è svanito nel nulla, come svanisci tu nei miei sogni.

Era quasi giunto il momento: eravamo a un passo dalla libertà. Nassau era a un passo dalla libertà, senza più paura che l’Inghilterra arrivasse da un momento all’altro e radesse al suolo tutto ciò che era stato costruito con fatica in questi anni. Stava per realizzarsi quello che Thomas aveva voluto, per cui aveva lottato e che gli era costato la vita, il suo testamento spirituale che spettava a noi portare avanti.

_Non c’è vita qui, non c’è gioia, non c’è amore!_ mi avevi gridato quel giorno e avevi ragione, l’ho sempre saputo. Non era posto per te, Nassau, eppure ci sei rimasta per anni, come Penelope hai pazientemente aspettato ogni volta che tornassi a casa, che tornassi da te come un naufrago abbattuto dalla tempesta e dai flutti del mare. Ed eri lì, pronta a curare le mie ferite e ad ascoltare i miei silenzi, senza chiedere niente in cambio se non la promessa, la _speranza_ di una vita migliore. Riuscivo a vederla quella vita migliore, Miranda: saremmo andati nell’entroterra e ci sarebbe stata vita, gioia, amore; io avrei smesso queste luride vesti da capitano Flint e sarei tornato ad essere James McGraw, un nome e un’identità che avevo sepolto da tempo. Sai- certamente lo sapresti già, per via di quella tua sete insaziabile di conoscenza che scovavi in qualsiasi libro ti capitasse per le mani- nel mito di Odisseo si racconta che, nel suo viaggio di ritorno ad Itaca, sia stato visitato da uno spirito. Lo spirito gli dice che, una volta ritornato a casa, una volta che ha ucciso i suoi nemici e sistemato gli affari della casa, deve fare un’ultima cosa prima di potersi fermare. Dice che deve prendere un remo e camminare nell’entroterra e continuare a camminare finché qualcuno non scambia il remo per una pala. Perciò quello sarebbe stato un posto dove nessuno è mai stato travagliato dal mare, e lì è dove avrebbe trovato la pace.[1] La pace, la pace… Sembra una parola così lontana, così estranea, adesso, così insensata. Ho osato, _abbiamo_ osato sperare di poterla trovare, ma era un miraggio che si è portata via la corrente nel momento in cui mi sono lasciato alle spalle la città in preda alle fiamme e, con lei, il tuo corpo esposto e martoriato.

Non avrei dovuto permettere che accadesse, ma una cosa l’ho fatta: ho bruciato quell’intera dannata città e ho visto la faccia di Peter Ashe mentre gli conficcavo un pugnale nel petto, oh sì, ho visto quel bastardo stare a guardare mentre tutto ciò su cui aveva investito veniva divorato dalle fiamme e dall’odio, come ti eri augurata nelle tue ultime parole. Ma questo non è bastato a placare la mia sete di vendetta: avevi ragione anche in questo quando dicevi che combatto per ignorare e dimenticare i mostri che mi tormentano. Lo fanno anche adesso e mi tengono sveglio; mi chiedo se smetteranno mai finché avrò vita. Avrei dovuto chiederti scusa per come ti ho trattata a volte, perché non lo meritavi, Miranda. Miranda, ho sempre associato il tuo nome al personaggio de _La tempesta_ di Shakespeare, nonostante foste diametralmente opposte. Ricordava lei, piuttosto, Abigail Ashe, con la sua innocenza e purezza, ma questo di te era vero: se avessi avuto il potere di un dio avresti sommerso il mare entro la terra prima che esso avesse inghiottito la bella nave con tutto il carico delle creature che conteneva.[2]

Fra poco sarà l’alba e io dovrò ritornare ai miei doveri di capitano, indossare la giacca e sfogare la ferocia che mi divora, ormai mia fedele compagna giornaliera. Ma adesso è ancora notte e posso permettermi, anche se per poco, di cedere al canto delle sirene che mi attirano a loro, posso permettermi di seguire la tua ombra e di fingere che sia reale. Prima che sia mattina devo fare un’ultima cosa: mi alzo dal giaciglio che è il mio letto e mi dirigo verso la libreria. Scorro con le dita fra le tante copertine di cuoio e mi soffermo su di una in particolare, la estraggo; poi, cercando di fare piano per non svegliare gli altri (a volte penso che Silver sia talmente scaltro che finga di dormire, ma in realtà vigili su ogni minimo rumore, anche se è un pensiero assurdo), esco e mi fermo sul ponte della nave. L’acqua è calma, si sente il lento e cullante sciabordio delle onde: sembra che stia in silenzio per ascoltare. Mi rigiro il libro tra le mani, accarezzo la sua copertina rossa un’ultima volta e lo getto in mare.

Adesso puoi andare, Miranda. Ti ho portato anche stavolta un libro, il mio ultimo dono, che siano le onde a fartelo pervenire. Addio, penso mentre guardo la mia copia dell’ _Odissea_ scivolare via piano piano e con essa l’ultima fiammella di James McGraw e di pace. Che il vento ti sia propizio e il mare una dolce superficie su cui riposare per sempre, finalmente libera.

Il cielo si sta lentamente rischiarando e il libro si sta allontanando sempre di più dalla mia visuale. È tempo di tornare, constato: mi reco di nuovo verso la porta della cabina, afferro la mia giacca nera dalla sedia dello scrittoio e la indosso. Per sempre, stavolta.

[1] Dal discorso di Flint a Eleanor nella 1x02, riportato quasi fedelmente.

[2] citazione da _La tempesta_ di Shakespeare, atto I, scena 2, battuta di Miranda. «Se avessi avuto il potere di un dio / avrei sprofondato il mare nella terra / prima che s’ingoiasse il bel veliero / con il suo carico di umani».

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo scritto questa one-shot di getto nel 2016, quando ero totalmente sommersa dalla serie e persa per James (e distrutta per la mia povera, adoratissima Miranda). Siccome ultimamente mi sono risaliti come un'onda i feels su Black Sails, e siccome mi manca tanto James Flint, mi sento di pubblicarla anche qui. 
> 
> Il titolo è l'ultimo verso del canto XXVI della Divina Commedia, il canto di Ulisse. Non perché sia d'accordo nel collocare quest'ultimo all'Inferno (anzi), ma mi è sembrato particolarmente calzante: con la morte di Miranda è come se Flint stesso si sia avviato verso l'Inferno e ho immaginato appunto che il mare si sia richiuso sopra di loro, insieme a ogni speranza di pace. Tutti i riferimenti letterari sono un accenno alla grande cultura di entrambi, spesso mostrata dalla serie con il loro amore per i libri.  
> Ho cercato di immedesimarmi nel nostro Capitano e di dar voce ai suoi tormenti nel miglior modo possibile, per quanto lui sia un personaggio complicatissimo... Spero che possa comunicarvi qualcosa e che possiate immergervi, anche solo per un secondo, nei pensieri di James.


End file.
